A Jouren Story
by jourenhungergamesfanxx
Summary: What would happen if David Witts had decided to stay in eastenders through 2014. And will lauren ever return to joey or will she live out the rest of her life with Jake? 1st fanfic quite nervous hope u like it! Will be updated daily.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren P.O.V

As i walked through the square i think to myself "what type of life is it that i have?" my dads in prison, I'm dating a 30 something year old, i used to date my cousin, and i think i am still in love with him.

i do, i know i do, i still love joey! he is the best thing that has ever happened to me but he cant stand to look at me now because he thinks that he is the reason i drank too much. i just want him back, i have fooled myself into loving someone else, well not exactly loved, more really liked and he is also a recovering alcoholic and i am scared that if i break his heart then he will be driven to alcohol again, or if i try to make amends with joey i will be driven to alcohol.

i have to stay strong for my sister so at this moment in time i am heading towards no. 5 albert square the home of my abnormal family. thats when i stop dead, there he is right at my front door. i told him not to come here. i decide to make a speedy turn around and head back towards the market.

"please dont see me, please dont see me!"

"hey lauren! i was just looking for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

'Shit' I said quietly. Why is he here?

'Oh hey jake, didnt see you there.' I lied 'what are you doing here?'

'You werent answering your phone so I figure would see I if you were home'

'Oh, ok well you found me so what did you want?' I asked him looking around me because I had a feeling that this might be the day we get caught.

'Well I...'

'Why dont we head to the gardens to talk its alot more...'whats the word, whats the word? Yes 'romantic there.'

'Emm yeah why not?' He replied. He seemed quite unsure about what I was doing and I knew he was going to ask me why later, so I better think up a good excuse.

Once we had arrived in the gardens, unseen may I add, we chose a picnic bench and sat down.

'Lauren whats wrong?' He asked. Oh no Ithought here comes all the questions.

'Emm I dont know what you mean.' I said playing with my bracelet akwardly.

'The way you dont like to be seenin public with me.'

'Its just, I havent exactly told my friends or family about you and my ex would go made if he found out. But he will find out just not yet.'

'So I am your little secret?' He asked smirking.

" yes you are and I would like to keep you my little secret for now.' I said also smirking.

Although I knew that him being my little secret wouldnt last, as I live in albert square and nothing ever stay secret here for long.

Just as jake gets up to get us a cup of coffee from the little drinks stand he walks into the park. And he is heading my direnction.


	3. Chapter 3

He has reach the table I was at.

"hey..Joey... what are you doing here?"

"Hey...Lauren" he said mimicking my tone of voice "well I live here so emm I decided to go for a walk then I saw you, and thought why don't I talk to you because I haven't seen you in a while."

"oh well you no me drama queen."

"yeah well haven't heard much drama from you in a while." he said while sitting down

"well trying to keep myself outa trouble ain't I" I could here jake thanking the man for the teas so I knew I had less than 10 seconds to get joey out of here. "why don't we continue this conversation some other time? eh."

"why? I was just wanting to spend time with my cousin is that not allowed?" he said although I think he knows there is something wrong

"no its not allowed, well it is,but just not today." I said quickly looking over my shoulder to see how close jake was, few he has stopped to someone, that should buy me more time.

"what, lauren, are you ok? has something happened? do you need more money?"

"no everything its fine." god I'm gonna have to tell him ain't I "look Joey its just..."

"lauren there's your coffee." said jake coming back over "oh whos this?"

Joey gave me a strange look then stood up and introduce himself "hi i'm Joey, her...Cousin"

"Jake" said Jake "oh so your the one that broke her heart"

"What!" replied joey.

I was scared a argument was going to break out so I stood up and stood between them. "guys can you please not start an argument!" Joey pulled me over away from Jake so he couldn't hear what we were saying.

"so, would you like to explain?" asked Joey

"well you broke my heart and I moved on." I replied getting pissed off.

"so, when were you planning on telling me about him?"

"em well"

"exactly" he said "bye Lauren" he continued only this time quite rudely.

and with that he stormed off. I really wanted to go after him but before that I had to make a big decision, dump Jake and try to get back with Joey or keep jake and risk never talking to Joey again.


	4. Chapter 4

I have made my decision. Oh God please let it be the right one. I turn back round to face Jake.

"Look, Jake, I...I dont think this is working" I said, completely unsure whether I had made the right decision.

"Whats not working?" He asked.

"Us" replied instantly feeling guilty.

" But Lauren, I thought you loved me."

"I thought I loved you to and I am sorry for leading you on. Its, just..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"You still love joey." He said sighing.

"Emm yes I guess so." I replied close to tears. But what he said next made them pour down my face.

"Well lauren, you know what have your disgusting affair with your cousin. And dont come crying to me when he decides your to much to handle. Because honestly I think you are too loud and selfish to think about anyone other than the person staring back at you in the mirror. The only reason I dated you was 1 to get over my wife and 2 your good in bed. I dont know that might make me selfish but I am no where near as bad as you!" He spat

.

I could stop myself from crying so I just ran, faster and faster until, THUD! I land flat on my face in the middle of the square. No one tried to help me up. It seamed like no one even saw me. Until I heard his voice, laced with worry even thought I thought he hated me.

"Lauren are you ok" he asked

"Yes Joey I am fine." Said feeling like aidiot but since my mouth and mind aren't connected I felt even more like an idiot after my next statement. " I was just inspecting the pavement. "

He laughed a little, clearly knowing that I was embarrassed, before saying " do you want a hand up?"

This is my chance I either push him away forever or let him in again. I decide to let him in "yes a hand up would be good thanks."

He reached his hand down and I reached mine up, I felt the sparks as soon as we connected. He pulled me up, once I was on my feet our eyes locked. I could look away. But then he did somthing I never thought he would ever do again.

His lips desended on mine. And he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

His lips felt so right against mine. I felt him pullaway so I leaned forward to fill the gap. But that didnt work too well because after all he is alot taller than me.

"No.. no lauren we cant" he said as he pushed me away gentl.

"yes we can Joey, we can go back to how it was."I pleaded

"Lauren I just feel so guilty. Everytime I look at you, I thimk of how you could have died, because of me."

"Look Joey, you did nothing wrong. I drank to much I always have. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, lauren. I still love you but I just dont want you to get hurt again."

" and I still love you. We can do this I know we can! Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can have a hug drama queen." I giggled as he picked me up.

"So does thatmean we are back together then?"I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah why not!" He replied. I think that is the best sentence I have heard all day.

I suddenly freeze as reality hits me, "so what do we do now?" I ask him.

"Well what we did before" he replies with a smirk.

"No, I mean do we tell people or what do we do?" i question worriedly.

"emmm how about we keep it a secret until we are sure its going to work?" he suggests

"but it will work, it has to, it will!" i said desperately.

"yes i know it will, but just keep it a secret until everything gets back on track and until we're sure its what we want."

"you dont want this?" i wispered not believing what i was hearing.

"no i do, i just dont want to stand in the way of your recovery and i dont want to hurt you again."

"you wont stand in the way. besides my counsellor says that i should only need a few more sessions and i can stop going."

"lauren thats great news!"

"i know but come on enough chit chat, my dads in prison, my sisters in collage, kirsty is on the stall with kat and nan is in the laundrette." i said with a smirk.

"so?" he said, and he actually seemed clueless.

"i've got a free house silly, and what do we always do with a free house?" i said while pulling him into a kiss.

"lauren are you sure, because i dont want to rush into things?" he asked, which of course i thought was very sweet but i had miss him so much, if you know what i mean!

"oh come on! when did Joseph Branning ever turn down sex?"

"oh alright but you better not change your mind."

"oh dont worry i wont." i said whilst half dragging him towards my house.

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

about a hour and a half later we were lying cuddled up together on my bed drifting in and out of consciousness. i cant believe that only a few hours ago i felt miserable, and now i realise that joey branning is what i need. but just as i am about to go to sleep again, the front door slams.

"lauren you in!?"

**sorry i haven't updated in a while i have had alot of things going on and i havent been able to ****concentrate. hope you like this chapter remember to review and any ideas are always welcome. you can follow me on twitter megeverdeenxx**


End file.
